Just Take One Look At Me
by Skard the Bard
Summary: Hige finds himself desperately in love at first sight with Blue. BlueHige pairing. I will update when I can. There is some language and stuff so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. Everything in here besides the plot is not mine.ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited 

_Like a bird that flies, along with the wind,_

_I can't help but watch this mysterious lady._

_With the many things you take on, will you ever notice me? _

_If I had to vie with everyone to be with you, will I even hope to know you?_

_This song is a call, hoping to be heard  
This secret love is better expressed in a song  
Waiting in heaven, peeking in the clouds  
Behind the stars, just take one look at me, Darna_

_How lucky is Ding, he is always beside you  
If I were him I will court you  
Will you even notice me, you have many things to do  
If I had to vie with everyone to be with you, will I even hope to know you?_

_This song is a call, hoping to be heard  
This secret love is better expressed in a song  
Waiting in heaven, peeking in the clouds  
Behind the stars, just take one look at me, Darna_

_If I jumped off a cliff, will you save me?  
This is my only way to hold you  
Will you come... you are too busy  
If I had to vie with everyone to be with you, what will I do?_

_This song is a call, hoping to be heard  
This secret love is better expressed in a song  
Waiting in heaven, peeking in the clouds  
Behind the stars, just take one look at me, Darna_

_Waiting in heaven, peeking in the clouds  
Behind the stars, just take one look at me, Darna._

As the song Narda played in the background in his room, Hige sighed. Ever since that one day right before school, all he could ever think about was Blue. But he knew she wouldn't notice him. All she ever noticed was her work and her father's praise. That's all.

Countless posters along the walls of Hige's room depicted wolves in all kinds of seasons: Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring; most of the posters depicted winter though. Along with the collection of wolf posters were stacks of cd albums of various rock bands: Larc-en-ciel, AKFG, MCR, Chevelle, and his newest addition, Kamikazee.

The sun slowly set behind the horizon and Hige again sighed as the song Narda came to an end. "Waiting in heaven, peeking in the clouds…" "HIGE!" "YES MOM?" "It's Kiba, he wants to talk to you."

Kiba opened the door to Hige's room. "Hige… was that Kamikazee just now?" Hige frowned. "Yea, what about them?" Kiba just smirked. "I never thought you were one for Filipino love songs." Hige shrugged off his comment, "So what? It's not like you'd know anything about love in general." Kiba looked out Hige's window. "And I suppose you do?" Silence filled the room for a while until Hige replayed the song Narda.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone-" "Yes I have…" "Let me finish Kiba…" Hige sighed while looking out at the night sky. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone, and thought that maybe they will never notice you… Or they will never care about you…" Kiba smiled. "Unrequited love, Hige? That's quite the little romance story isn't it?" Kiba sat next to Hige on his bed. "Fess up, who is it that's messing with your brain this time?" Hige pushed Kiba a little with his foot. "Shut up…"

"_This secret love is better expressed in a song…"_

"Her name is Blue…" "Blue… I know her… She's in my honors classes." Hige frowned. "Damn you you smart ass." Kiba smiled a little. "Don't worry, I won't get her… I've already got someone anyway…" "That Cheza girl? She's a strange one…" "Tell me something I don't know…"

"_If I jumped off a cliff, will you save me?"_

"Hey, Hige… Our Paradise project for History class is pretty much done. That gives us free time during the weekend. Got any ideas?" "I'll figure it out tomorrow… Besides, tomorrow is Friday… Most of my classes don't give homework. For some fricking reason." "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow…" Hige waved at Kiba as he headed for the door. "And Hige?" "What…" "Don't let her go to your head…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hige slammed the alarm clock to turn it off. "Damn school days… I always have to wake up early…" Hige rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. Same old, same old. As Hige quickly took a shower and ate some breakfast before going to school, he daydreamed about Blue while the song Narda was in the background. "That song is getting to me… Seriously…"

Hige stepped into his first period Algreba 2 Honors class. It was one of the few honors classes he had. Thankfully he was good at it. Time flew by and he saw himself in the hustle-and-bustle of the school hallways. Trying to get to his English class in time turned out to be a hassle for him as people moved about. He didn't take this class very well either. But he'll have to handle it. "Blue…" Thoughts of her filled his mind all day. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

Third period. German. Not good. Blue was in this class and he knew it. This was where he saw her first anyway. Every time he tried to make conversation, something came up. It was one class in which he cringed at every second that passed by. As the lesson went by he looked at Blue quickly. Right on queue, she started writing down something, avoiding his eyes. He SWORE that she did that on purpose. He sighed almost loudly as he looked down on his paper. "I hate this…"

The day went by and soon, school was over. "So… Hige. Have you thought over what we're going to do this weekend? Should we work on some lyrics for our band or what?" Hige sighed. "I don't feel like doing anything right no – HEY!" Hige yelled out loud as Tsume nearly ran them over with his sleek black Nissan 350Z. "Tsume, WHAT THE F! You always do that every Friday!" Tsume merely looked up at Hige and Kiba and said "Shouldn't you get used to it by now? It's been 3 weeks of school." "I get it, I get it. Sheez…" Both Kiba and Hige went in the car, Kiba up front while Hige was in the back.

"_Behind the stars, just take one look at me,"_

As Tsume slowly drove away from the school entrance, Hige looked out the window and his eyes met with Blue's. For what felt like eternity, they looked at each other. And within that "eternity" Blue blushed and looked away as soon as she could. The car drove towards Toboe's house.

RING! RING! Toboe opened the door and looked at the faces of Tsume, Hige, and Kiba. "Band practice? Okay then, just get your stuff and go into the basement. Oh, I heard Hige has a girl problem. Is it true?" Hige fiercely looked at Kiba and Kiba merely shrugged. "It looks like he does." Tsume grinned, quite unlike him. "This is bound to be a tearjerker." Tsume and Kiba laughed, while Toboe just looked at Hige curiously as Hige blushed. "SHUT UP ALRIGHT! DAMN!"

"Alright, what song should we play?" Hige blankly listened to Tsume's question. "Narda…" "By Kamikazee? Looks like his heart is melting." Kiba smirked. "Hey, shut up alright?" Tsume and Kiba tuned their instruments while Toboe checked his drums. Hige nervously fiddled with the mic. "So, you guys know the song?" Tsume and Kiba looked at each other. "Pretty much…" "Alright, let's do this…" Kiba started with his guitar and soon Tsume's bass and Toboe's drums came after. "Tila ibon kung lumipad. Sumabay sa hangin. Akoy napatingin.

Sa dalagang nababalot ng hiwaga..." The music filled the whole house and Hige's emotions went in full swing as the song went through its chorus several times.

Blue looked at the house across from hers as she heard the muffled noise of music. The music had a sad ring to it and she grew curious. "Father, I'm going over to a friends house. Is that okay?" "Sure, my dear one. Go ahead." Her father smiled at her in a kind and loving way. "Do stay out of trouble okay?" "Okay."

She went over and knocked. "Oh hello…" "Hi miss. Um… May I ask what's going on?" "Oh don't worry, it's just my son's band. They're practicing, as usual." "Can I watch?" "Sure dear… Are you a friend of any of them?" "I guess…"

"_Waiting in heaven, peeking in the clouds  
Behind the stars, just take one look at me, Darna."_

"Nag-aabang sa langit.. Sa mga ulap sumisilip.. Sa likod ng mga tala.. Kahit sulyap lang darna." As Hige finished the song, he looked up to find Blue staring at him. The whole room was silent. The silence was unnerving and it was apparent that Kiba and Tsume didn't like the silence, yet no one tried to break it.

"What… Was that song?" Blue asked quietly as she stared into Hige's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Expectations**

_Hold me tight  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight, I miss your love._

_Why is it that you don't love me? Why not?  
I can't think what you give up,  
We'll make out,  
But you get out._

_Why is it that you don't give me a chance?  
I want to take back my shape,  
shake my mind up, and get back._

_There is no satisfying me.  
I just know, yeah.  
You tell me that my life is long.  
Many miles, long.  
I feel so alone.  
Why don't you believe me?  
I don't know.  
I'm just missing you, 'cause you're not right here._

_Hold me tight  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight, I miss your love._

_Tell me why just going up and down.  
Look at the way you grow love.  
If you love me, throw me a kiss now.  
Hold me hold me...now._

_Tell me why just going up and down.  
Look at the way you grow love.  
If you love me, throw me a kiss now.  
Hold me hold me...Hold me hold me...  
Hold me hold me...now._

_Let's go!_

_Hold me tight  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight, I miss your love._

_kimi ga inaku natte kara to iumono  
boku wa koko ni tatazumi  
omoide o kono mune ni  
nanika o motomete ikite iru_

_Ah, kimi o omoi utaundayo  
Ah, kimi o omotteiru_

_So yeah, I love you!  
Just miss your love!_

_Hold me tight  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight, I miss your love._

Tsume and Kiba fiddled with their instruments a little, barely destroying the silence. Hige looked at them then at her. "Well… Uh… It's a Filipino song." Hige finally replied. Blue could still here the last few verses in her head and somehow, she felt something click in her head. "Was it a love song?" Hige looked up at Blue in surprise. SHE KNEW? He smoothed out his hair while trying to think of something to say.

"I'm going to get myself something to drink." Toboe headed for the stairs. "Uh… Me too. You coming Kiba?" "Sure."

Hige and Blue nervously looked at each other then looked around. "Is this what you do every Friday?" "Well… Yea…" "You never played this song before." "You hear us? From where?" "I live across from this house." Hige stopped a little. He lived in this neighborhood as well, how is it that he never noticed that she lived here? "So…um… Why are you here?" Hige looked at Blue for a little bit when he asked her that question then looked away. "I wanted to see why your band played a sad song. A love song as it seems." Hige laughed. "You're probably wondering why it sounded sad, right?" Blue moved near the mic. "Yea. I wanted to know why something that sad could be a love song. Do you know what the lyrics mean?" "Yes… I do…"

"Hey Hige, do ya want something to drink? Or what?" Toboe yelled out his question from above. "Gimme a Dr. Pepper!" Hige sat down and rested his body against the wall. "The English translation of the song is at my house. If you like I could –" "No, that's okay." Hige tried not to look a little bit disappointed. But he was still excited over the fact that she was actually HERE.

"_Why is it that you don't love me? Why not?"_

"Listen… Hige?" Hige looked up at Blue expectantly. "I… have to go… See you at school?" Hige previously lit up eyes dulled. "Oh… Yea… Sure… At school. Right." Hige tried not to sigh. "I'll see you at school then!" Hige faked a smile. DAMMIT. Why does everything have to mess up? His eyes followed her form as she walked up the stairs.

Toboe came downstairs with a Dr. Pepper and a Coke, along with some Snickers. "So, did you do something wrong?" Hige roughly grabbed the Dr. Pepper. "NO. She just left. Just like that." "Unrequited love. Once again." Kiba smirked. "Remember Hige, we only have about 95 of our Paradise project done. We need to finish the 5." "And you bring this up NOW?" Kiba drank down his Coke and played some chords on his Gibson Les Paul. "It's rather appropriate is it not? She left. So it's better that your mind is concentrated on something else. Wouldn't want your brain to melt too." Kiba smirked again. "SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Hige frowned and just sulked.

BEEP! BEEP! Hige slammed the alarm clock again. "Why do I still keep the alarm clock on during the weekend?" Hige muttered as he woke up. The Paradise project was finished last night, but it took some doing. Now all they have to do is wait till it's due. The song Hold Me Tight was playing as he took a shower. "I'm holding myself down with these songs…" As he ate breakfast, he wondered what to do. Something slammed on the door. Or rather, someone. "Who is it at this time?" Hige muttered as he opened the door. "Kiba? What are you doing?" "You better get in Tsume's car. Everyone's inside come on!" Hige was pulled towards the car and was barely able to swallow down his food. "What's going on? What happened?" "We'll explain to you later. Just sit tight." Tsume revved the car and sped off.

"Can you guys tell me why we're at the school?" Hige asked as he looked around. "It's 6 in the morning, and it's a Saturday no less!" "Just shut up for once will you?" Kiba looked out the car window. "Tsume was doing some volunteer work REAL early this morning and saw something that might derail our band." Hige groaned. "So it's about the band now, huh Kiba?"

"It's a little worse than that." Tsume quickly said as he got out of the car after he parked it. Hige grew curious as they all went out. Toboe looked around nervously. "I don't think I should be in this." Hige just looked at Toboe. "Can you drive?" "No…" "Point taken. You're staying with us then." Hige replied to Toboe quickly as they headed inside the school. "The 'problem', as Kiba calls it, is in the music room." "Okay, so what are we going to do about it?" Hige peaked into the music room. "I don't see anything wrong…"

"_Why is it that you don't give me a chance?"  
_

"So, Blue… Will you be our lead vocal for our band?" "I…I don't know…" Blue looked distraught. She remembered Hige's band and how they played with such passion, as if they were each looking for or vying for someone. But this band, this band was different. They played with a different passion. They played as if for vengeance. They wanted to lash out. She didn't feel right with this band. "Well Blue?" A handsome young man with shoulder length straight black hair that pretty much covered his left eye asked the question. "Ichihara-san… I really… don't…" "No formalities, please… Just call me Yuki." Yuki smiled almost menacingly. "You're band is good and all, but… Ichihara-san, I really don't want to be in it…" Yuki gently put down his guitar and slowly went up to her. The other band members looked away. "Ah, but Blue… Don't you care?" He caressed her face. "Don't you care?…. About me?" He put his face so close to hers she can kiss him without moving.

"_I feel so alone.  
Why don't you believe me?"_

Hige froze. Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? "This.. This can't be happening…" Kiba and the others looked at him. "So, Tsume, you're telling me-" Toboe looked at Kiba expectantly. "… okay, so you're telling _us _that there's another band?" "Yea… They call themselves HellHolic. Strange name for a band." Kiba smirked. "I heard worse." Hige slid down onto the ground, holding his head. "Hige? Are you okay?" "Hige? HIGE!" Everything went black.

Blue heard a shout from outside the music room, despite the room being soundproofed. "I'm sorry, but… I can't…" She pushed him away and ran towards the door.

"Oh don't worry… You won't be able to run far." Yuki smirked. "Come on boys, we'll clean up after ourselves and head for home."

Blue opened the door and looked out. No one was there. She ran towards the front entrance of the school. She barely made out the shape of a black Nissan 350Z. She stopped. "Hige…" She couldn't explain these feelings. She never really felt anything like this before. She headed for home. The sun was going up over the horizon slowly. "Why?" She didn't understand anything that's going on. She felt her forehead. It was hot. REALLY hot. She noticed that her vision has gotten blurry. "I'm… crying?" As soon as she saw her house, she ran all the way to her room. "I'm…crying… and I don't… I don't even know why…" She hid her face in her pillow and cried till she fell asleep, exhausted from the tears.

"Hi..ge.." "Hige…" "Hige." Hige opened his eyes. "What happened to me?" Then the memories of what he saw came back to him. "Hige, why did you pass out?" Kiba just looked at Hige. They were in Hige's room. Everyone was sitting down somewhere. Except Tsume, he was looking at his cds. "Nice set of albums Hige…" Hige sighed. "Whatever…" Hige got up a bit. "I saw something… I saw something I didn't like." "You saw the band?" Hige stared at Kiba. "Band? Looked more like someone trying to rape Blue!" Tsume smiled a bit. "That's what I meant when I said it's a little worse than that. They're trying to get her to be the lead vocal. I have to admit, she's a better singer than you Hige." Hige frowned. "So?" "So… We'll need her. If she doesn't join HellHolic first." "And what am I supposed to do?" "Play guitar Hige…" Hige sighed. "FINE." "Alright, we'll see ya tonight for the gig." Hige completely forgot about the gig. "Oh shit…" "You forgot…" Hige smiled nervously. "Yea, what do ya know." "Just practice it alright Hige?" They left. "Dammit… Blue…"


End file.
